Dear Finnick
by Heaven'n'Elle
Summary: A collection of letters that are sent after Finnick's death. One by one each character remembers Finnick. Whether it's his cocky smile or lightheartedness he was loved by everyone.
1. Annie Cresta

**I do not own anything**

* * *

Dear Finnick,

I miss you, but I'm alright. I have a piece of you here with me. He has your eyes and your cocky personality that I miss so much. He's been asking for you. I always tell him that you're on vacation. He's only two years old. Johanna has grown attached to him. Hard to believe, right? She still gets angry when he drools on her though.

Still wearing your wedding ring,

Annie


	2. Katniss Everdeen

Dear Finnick,

Want a sugar cube? How's heaven? Tell Prim I said hi. We're still mourning over your death. You were just one of those people we just can't forget. Peeta and I are married. I'm happy now and I wish you were here to see me. Annie sends me pictures of Finnick, your son. He looks exactly like you. The resemblance is uncanny.

The rebellion is over. We won. I wanted to tell you that in person. I wish you the best of luck in your journey in the afterlife.

Missing you always,

Katniss


	3. Johanna Mason

Dear Finnick,

How's the view up there? Letters are my only way of communicating with you now. We all know where I'm going in the afterlife. Annie and I have grown close. She's not as mad as I thought she was. Did she tell you about baby Finnick? He's the cutest thing ever! Except when he pukes, cries, has a dirty diaper, and I could go on. He's always asking for you. I can't wait until he's older and I can tell him a bunch of stories we shared. I miss you Finnick. You were the closest thing to family I had, and the Capitol took you away. Now Snow's dead, and yet he still controls us. I wish you the best of luck without me.

Gone Fishing,

Johanna Mason


	4. Peeta Mellark

Dear Finnick,

Every time I see a a sugar cube, I think of you. Katniss told me the story. Only you would do that. I never thanked you enough for saving my life. Because of you I am sitting here, with Katniss across the room laying down on our bed, breathing. I'm sorry i couldn't save you. Life's not the same without you here.

Always missing you,

Peeta


	5. Finnick

Dear Daddy,

I love you Daddy. Mommy said you're on vacation. When will you be back? I drew you a picture at school today. My teacher said it looked cool. Mommy told me that when you come back you'll tuck me in at night and read me a bedtime story. I can't wait! My favorite story Mommy tells me is called Finnick Odair. It's about this boy who liked to play with tridents and he save the world! Mommy said I was named after him. She also said that someday I'll meet him. I can't wait! Mommy can tell you the entire story when you come back from vacation. I'll be waiting.

Come back soon,

Your Son, Finnick


	6. Haymitch

Dear Fishboy,

Does heaven have beer? Hell, I'm probably not going there. My time is running short. Our little mockingjay succeeded. Did she tell you how happy she is? Did Annie tell you about your son? Did your son tell you how much he misses you and wants you to tuck him in at night? On specific occasions, when he has come to visit Katniss, he's called me dad. He's lucky that he can grow up without fear of the reapings. It's a nice feeling you know? I'll write back, but beware, I might not be as sober as I am now.

Your Old Drunk,

Haymitch


	7. Serena Love

Dear Finnick,

Congratulations. I never got the chance to say that to you. I wanted to say that I forgive you. I forgive you for killing me. I was expecting it. We were the last two in the arena. I wanted to thank you for being so sincere with my family when you visited District 3. Death is a very hard thing in my family. Especially if it's their only daughter. I hope you and Annie are as madly in love as I was. Yes, I was in love. He was my only motive to win the games. 6 and 5 were never my lucky numbers though.

Right before you killed me, I thought of one thing. Life. Life with the Hunger Games and President Snow. I'm not as gutsy as you. I would have never been able to rebel against him. In other words, I'm finally happy. So thank you.

Looking forward to seeing you in heaven,

Serena Love

* * *

**For clarification, Serena Love is the girl from District 3 who Finnick killed last to win. You can google it. I made up the name Serena Love though.**


	8. Mags

Dear Finnick,

It was a joy mentoring you. You were different from the others. When you volunteered for the reapings, I saw the spark in your eye. You were going to come home, and you did. Then came the 75th Hunger Games. I knew how you felt about Annie. It was quite obvious. So I volunteered for her. I don't regret anything. I heard you cried for me when I died. I would of had an emotional breakdown if it was you who died.

Looking forward to seeing you in Heaven,

Mags


	9. Mom

Dear Finnick,

I miss you sweetie. Life's not the same without you. Your father and I moved back into our original home. Living in Victor's Village was too hard for us. We couldn't wake up every morning and knock on your door, hoping you'd wake up, but you won't. Because you're no longer here with us. I've been seeing Annie. I can see why she's so special to you. I hope you loved her as much as I loved your father. Baby Finnick wants to learn how to use a trident. Well, sort of. Since he's only 5, we can't really let him hold it. So we just give him plush ones to throw.

Like I said earlier, we moved out of the house you won for us. Yet, we still own it. Your room is exactly how you left it. It's actually turned into a museum. Students from school go on field trips there. They learn all about you. Sometimes your father and I tell stories about your training and how you came to be such a wonderful person. I love you Finnick.

Love,

Mom


End file.
